I Really Missed You
by romansrampaige
Summary: What better day to get back from the road than Valentine's Day? Especially when it's your first one together. PaiJ one-shot. Set in the same storyline as Tangled In Your Web, so can be taken as an epilogue or something to that effect.


**Well well as (sort of) promised, PaiJ Valentine's Day. Whether single or with a partner, I hope you all have a great one ^_^ In case you missed the summary, this is like a one-shot epilogue to Tangled In Your Web. And just a heads up...** **WWE totally, 100% counts as a date ;)**

* * *

Although she usually couldn't stand it, AJ Lee was looking forward to Valentine's Day. Weird, right? After spending most of her life laughing at the way people actually fell for the whole 'flowers and chocolate, love hearts and glitter everywhere' thing, here she was counting down the hours til the 14th of February hit. Though in all fairness, she hadn't actually fallen for all that. Her excitement had nothing to do with old Saint Valentine or naked angel babies flying around flinging arrows at people.

See, there was only one person responsible for the way AJ was feeling that day, and that person was her girlfriend of almost 11 months, Paige. Her girlfriend who she hadn't seen in a couple of weeks due to having to take a brief rest from the WWE to heal up a niggling little ankle sprain she'd gotten at a recent live show. She'd been stuck at home, which she wouldn't usually have minded much given her extensive video game collection and her ability to sit playing for hours on end, but this time, she minded a whole lot. Being away from Paige was like torture, and though it wasn't long, it felt like an eternity. Plus, missing time in the ring really made her cranky. The good thing was that that was all about to change, because right that second, in Magdeburg, Germany, Paige was waiting for her flight back to Orlando, where she could spend the day with AJ before they both returned to work the following week.

AJ smiled at the thought, a smile which grew wider when she felt her phone buzz on the sofa next to her then turned into a laugh when she read the message on her screen. _"Hey baby, wanna be my alentine? I'll give you the V soon ;)"_

" _You're sooo cheesy, you know that right?"_ She replied, still grinning.

 _"Does that mean you don't want the V? Plus, you love me :P"_ Came Paige's cheeky reply a minute later.

AJ rolled her eyes lovingly. " _You know I do. How long til you're home? I miss you"_

 _"I miss you too. I board in a few minutes and the flight is 10 hours -_- I'll get there at like 4AM your time."_

 _"Then turn your phone off ready, goof. I'll be waiting."_

 _"I'd tell you not to wait up, but your stubborn arse will pay no attention, so just sleep a bit before you wake up for me, okay? And btw, I left my iPod in my underwear drawer, grab it and listen to the playlist named after you. They're all songs that make me think of you, happy (almost) Valentine's Day. I love you xxx"_

 _"Aww, I'll listen in a moment, thank you so much! Happy (almost) Valentine's Day to you too. I love you more xx"_ AJ wrote back, glancing at the clock on her phone before blocking the screen again and tossing it aside. She had plenty of time to prepare for Paige's arrival, and get in a good rest too. Her stomach fluttered over and over as she pictured finally seeing her love again, and she could hardly focus on the random animal documentary she'd been watching before talking to Paige, her mind filled with happy thoughts.

After a couple more minutes of daydreaming, AJ remembered Paige's instructions and leapt up and into their bedroom, where she went over to Paige's top drawer and retrieved her beloved iPod. The simple fact she'd left it there for AJ was adorable in itself, considering she loved listening to music while travelling and both before and after matches. With a smile at the gesture, AJ laid back on Paige's side of their bed and made herself comfortable, looking up at the ceiling a moment before closing her eyes and pressing play.

 _1- Sweet Child O'Mine (Guns n Roses)_

 _2- All About Lovin' You (Bon Jovi)_

 _3- I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (Aerosmith)_

 _4- I Wouldn't Mind (He Is We)_

 _5- Rule The World (Take That)_

 _6- Last Night On Earth (Green Day)_

 _7- Goodnight Moon (Go Radio)_

AJ lay still and calm in the darkening room, letting the beautiful lyrics and sounds wash over her and fill her heart with more and more love. The emotion she was feeling was almost overwhelming, knowing that all those words made the woman she loved think about her was truly amazing. After the ending chords of Green Day's Last Night On Earth faded away, Paige's voice hit AJ's ears, the message bringing tears to her closed eyes.

 _"Hey babe, if you're hearing this then you made it to the end of the list. Congrats."_ Paige giggled in the way that always made AJ's face light up. _"I actually think about you a whole lot, but if I were to list every song that's happened with, you'd be nowhere near finished listening right now. Anyway, this last one is a really special one, I listen to it every night I'm away from you, before I go to sleep. I really love you, AJ. I'll see you soon."_

Paige's recording finished and her voice was replaced by Jason Lancaster's when Goodnight Moon began to play. As the song went on, AJ was lulled into a relaxed and deep sleep...

-8 hours later-

AJ woke up suddenly, looking around the pitch black room in sleepy confusion. When had she fallen asleep? Was Paige home yet? Was time was it? She rolled over and fumbled her hand over the wall until she hit the light switch, squinting when it came on and assaulted her eyes. Once she was able to open her eyes without feeling like she was staring into the actual sun, she looked at the little clock on the bedside table and saw it was just past 3AM. She didn't usually fall asleep so early and for so long, but due to major excitement and anticipation, plus that really awesome Supernatural marathon on TV, she'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before.

Stretching her arms up over her head, she stood up and plodded through to the living room, giving her phone a quick check before going into the kitchen for a snack. She still had a couple of hours before Paige got home, so there was plenty of time to execute her own plans. After having had a glass of apple juice and a muffin, AJ made her way back to her bedroom, where she went under the bed to grab a couple of bags she'd stored under there a few days ago and began setting up.

* * *

At about 3:45AM, the flight from Magdeburg to Orlando hit the runway and landed, bringing Paige to a quick and rude awakening. She'd spent the majority of the flight asleep, exhausted from the several shows she'd been a part of on the WWE's Germany Tour and the very little rest she'd managed to get inbetween them. When the plane came to a stop, there was a jostling as most of the passengers, mainly other WWE wrestlers, got to their feet and rustled around in the overhead compartments for their luggage.

Paige waited til most had started to leave the plane before she got up and retrieved her own luggage, thankful that no one had bothered her. She loved the people she worked with, but at almost 4 in the morning after such a long flight, all she wanted was to get home, and she knew her colleagues felt the same way.

A trip through security, a bathroom visit and a quick phone call later, Paige was in a cab and on her way back home, more thankful than ever for the fact she only lived 15 minutes or so away. She was jet-lagged as hell, but happy knowing that in a matter of minutes, she'd have the love of her life back in her arms again. Wrestling was her passion and she loved it with all her heart, but doing it without AJ by her side had sucked some huge balls. The closer she got to home, the faster her heart seemed to pound in her chest, and once she'd gotten out of the cab and was walking up the stairs to her apartment, the pounding and her footsteps were all she could hear.

The moment she reached the apartment door, it flew open and before she even had a chance to process what was happening, AJ was in her arms with her legs wrapped tightly round Paige's waist in the spider-monkey fashion she loved. "I missed you so much." AJ murmured, burying her head in Paige's neck.

"I missed you too." Paige whispered back, smiling down at her girlfriend as she unwrapped her legs and stood back down on the floor.

"Sorry if I scared you." AJ chuckled. "I heard you coming up the stairs and couldn't wait."

"How could the thing I've been waiting for for weeks scare me?" Paige asked, not waiting for an answer before she dipped her head down and gently pressed her lips to AJ's, lingering a few seconds before pulling away. "Damn I missed doing that."

"You're not the only one." AJ smiled and took her hand, leading her inside then shutting and locking the door. "Close your eyes."

Paige raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Hang on." She dumped her luggage on the floor and took off her jacket and shoes, then stood and shut her eyes. As soon as she did, she felt AJ's hand take hers again and lead her on the far too familiar path to their bedroom, stopping in the doorway.

"Okay, open." AJ said, grinning as she watched her love's face react to the scene in front of her.

There were red fairy lights strung tastefully around the room, setting a soft glow against the black curtains and bed spread. A row of tea-lights adorned the chest of drawers opposite the bed, and there was a single black rose laid on Paige's pillow, along with a note.

"AJ..." Paige trailed off, still taking everything in.

"You should go read your note." AJ suggested, enjoying the effect she'd caused.

Paige wandered over to her side of the bed and sat on the edge, picking up the note sat on her pillow.

 _My dearest Paige,_

 _I know how much you love black things, so I painted a rose black for you, though I find it funny how someone that brings so much light to my life is so in love with the darkest colour there is. I probably killed it but oh well, you said you like flowers better that way._

 _Kissing you at Wrestlemania last year was the best choice I've ever made, and I'm the luckiest woman on this planet to be able to call you mine. Being with you has been like a dream, which sounds really cliche and gross, but it's true, I couldn't have imagined anything better._

 _As you've probably guessed, I'm totally in love with you, everything about you. From your little dimples and your mischievous laugh to your stubbornness and your attitude, and everything in between. Being without you these past weeks has, besides been a huge pain in my ass, showed me that I can live without you, but I don't ever want to. Wherever you go, my heart goes with you._

 _I'm completely yours, Paige. And I love you more than anything, I always will._

She finished reading and wiped away the beginning of a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye before turning to AJ, who had walked over to stand in front of her as she read, and getting to her feet to face her. "You are just...I love you, I really do. Thank you so much."

AJ said nothing, instead getting up on her tiptoes and gently wrapping her arms round Paige's neck, pulling her into a firm but loving kiss which intensified when Paige brought her hands to rest on AJ's waist, pulling her closer. Seconds later, Paige found herself with her hands running under AJ's shirt and up her sides, making the smaller woman shiver and smile into their kiss. Deciding to cause a reaction herself, AJ ran her tongue across Paige's bottom lip then softly nibbled at it, containing a smirk when Paige groaned in the back of her throat.

"I'd almost forgotten how great you are at that." Paige muttered, having broken the kiss to pull AJ's shirt off and drop it on the floor beside them.

AJ grinned and removed Paige's shirt too to even things up. "Then let me remind you..." She whispered, closing the space between them again for a much more heated kiss than before, feeling things only Paige could provoke in her as their tongues met and their hands explored newly bare skin, facilitated by how neither of them was wearing a bra. Without breaking the kiss, she slid her hands down Paige's toned body and found her jeans button, which she quickly undid before pulling the zipper down.

Getting the message, Paige broke away and rid herself of her trousers, allowing AJ to finish doing the same before their lips were drawn back together once again, taken over by the need to express to one another the things that words alone couldn't. After turning them around on the spot, Paige guided AJ backwards to the bed and gently laid her down, hovering over her and trailing kisses across her jawline then down her neck, marvelling at the way AJ's breathing grew a little heavier at the simple touches.

Eager to feel more, AJ lightly ran her fingertips down Paige's back, loving the familiarity of how her skin felt and the goosebumps that spread under her touch. Paige let out a breathy chuckle against the smaller woman's chest at the tickly sensation, then began trailing her kisses over her boobs, stopping at each nipple to give it a flick of her tongue before moving back up to meet her lips again.

AJ moaned softly into their kiss, getting more and more worked up with every touch. Only Paige could get her to this point in so little time, and she wanted her to know it, so she pulled her down closer, letting her now hardened nipples brush against Paige's.

Paige gasped at the sudden feeling and rested her forehead against AJ's as she slightly rocked her body, maintaining the contact between their chests and gazing down into AJ's lust-filled eyes, smiling when a moan escaped her. "You're so fucking beautiful..."

AJ blushed and captured her lovers bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a gently tug then letting it go. "Touch me, gorgeous."

In no mood at all to disobey, Paige shifted her position and brought her hand down to her girlfriend's crotch, rubbing her softly though her panties and nipping at her collarbone all the while. Spurred on by the way AJ wriggled in want, she sat up momentarily to rid her of her underwear then resumed her position, now nipping up AJ's neck as she gathered her wetness down below with a couple of fingers.

"Ugh, Paige..." AJ breathed, biting her lip to try and keep in control of herself.

"Sorry baby." Paige whispered in her ear. "I'll be good now." She punctuated her sentence by sliding her already wet fingers into AJ's entrance, smirking at the sharp intake of breath that came as a result. She waited a couple of seconds to allow AJ to adjust, then started to slowly pump in and out, sucking at AJ's earlobe at the same time as she knew it was one of her sweet spots.

AJ's breathing grew steadily heavier. She was being kept on her toes by the way Paige kept switching between kissing, biting and sucking at her neck and chest, added onto the constant and steady rhythm of her fingers. It wasn't long before she was rocking her hips into Paige's hand and moaning every few thrusts, arching her back as her orgasm began to build.

Sensing that she was well on the right track, Paige slid her thumb up AJ's slit and found her firm and throbbing bundle of nerves, eliciting AJ's loudest moan yet when she grazed it. "You sound hot." The Brit murmured in her ear, earning a stream of whimpers when she started circling her thumb and picked up the pace of her fingers, curling them after every two or three thrusts to hit that special spot.

Overcome with pleasure, AJ tangled a hand in Paige's hair and brought her up into a searing kiss, pouring all her desire and love into it as she practically rode Paige's hand, chasing her release and getting closer and closer to it by the second. All it took was Paige putting direct pressure on her clit with her thumb at the same time she curled her skilled fingers, and AJ was over the edge. She arched her back and tipped her head back, breaking their wet kiss as her orgasm hit her full force and she moaned lowly, clenching Paige's fingers and coating them in a fresh flow of her juices as she came.

Paige watched her lovers face in awe as this happened, admiring the way her eyes clenched shut and her lips parted in pure bliss. Once she was sure AJ had come down, she removed her fingers and cleaned them off, acknowledging how much she'd missed that particular taste as she laid back.

"You're so amazing." AJ stated, rolling over to cuddle into Paige's side.

"You're the amazing one here." Paige replied, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so happy I'm back with you."

"Me too, I really really missed you." AJ murmured, snuggling closer into her.

Paige smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I missed you too, pumpkin."

"I wanna return the favour though." AJ complained.

Paige snickered fondly. "Don't worry about that, we have aaaall day. Plus, it's like 5 in the morning and you know how loud you make me."

"That's true." AJ answered with a smirk so smug you could hear it in her voice. "We can snuggle here for a few hours, and you can tell me all about work and what you did, then we can have breakfast together and just be us."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Paige agreed, stroking her arm absent-mindedly as she spoke.

"Oh and Paige?" AJ added.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Paige was brought back to that moment in the middle of the ring almost 11 months ago, the moment she'd heard those exact words from AJ for the first time. In nearly a year, the feeling those words gave her was still the best damn feeling ever. Smiling, she held her girl even tighter and replied:

"I love you too."


End file.
